odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Radiologi instuderingsfrågor
Instuderingsfrågor i röntgen Alla hänvisningar till figurer är från ”Oral radiology – Principles and Interpretation”, 6e upplagan (förutom parodontologi där 7e upplagan använts) Repetition: Normalanatomi och granskning Kap 10 ”Normal Radiographic Anatomy” Kap 16 ”Principles of Radiographic Interpretation” Karies Kap 17 ”Dental caries" # Repetera tändernas anatomiska utseende i röntgenbilden: krona, emalj, dentin, emaljdentingräns (EDJ), kronpulpa, rot, emaljcementgräns (ECJ), dentin, rotkanal. I ök och uk: incisiver (centraler), lateraler, caniner, premolarer och molarer. Se kapitel 10 i boken och anatomiövningar på GUL. # Beskriv med utgångspunkt från begreppet strålningens växelverkan med materia, vad det är som gör att karierad tandsubstans kan skiljas från frisk tandsubstans i röntgenbilden! Karies orsakar demineralisation av emalj och dentin. Detta ses som ett ljusare område – radiolucent – då den demineraliserade biten av tanden (karies) inte absorberar lika många röntgenstrålar som den mineraliserade. # På vilket sätt kan du med röntgen avgöra om en karieslesion är aktiv eller avstannad och hur ofta bör röntgenbilder tas för kariesdiagnostik? Man kan inte avgöra om karieslesionen är aktiv eller avstannad från en enda röntgenbild, då den endast berättar om tillståndet just när bilden togs. Istället kan man vänta och ta en andra bild efter ett tag, för att se om karieslesionen har fortskridit och är aktiv. Om det inte ses någon skillnad på bilderna kan man anta att karieslesionen är avstannad. Tiden mellan röntgenbilder för kariesdiagnostik bör vara anpassad efter individens kariesaktivitet- och risk. En kariesfri individ kan ha längre tid mellan sina röntgenbilder än någon som har aktiv karies. Om man ska övervaka en karieslesion ska man tänka på vissa faktorer för att bestämma intervallet mellan de radiologiska undersökningarna. Dessa inkluderar patientens munhälsa, fluorintag, salivflöde, kost, karieshistorik, hur mycket lagningar som utförts och ålder. # I vilka tandytor kan det finnas karies utan att du kliniskt alltid kan se det, och där röntgen kan vara ett diagnostiskt hjälpmedel? På approximalytorna. I vissa fall kan det också finnas kvar karies på tandytor efter behandling (sekundär eller residualkaries), ex under lagningar, där röntgen kan vara till nytta. # Beskriv den approximala emalj- respektive dentinkarieslesionens röntgenutseende och lokalisation! Approximal emaljkarieslesion är lokaliserat i emalj och oftast formad som en triangel med sin bas vid tandytan (fig 17-5). Den kan också se ut som ett hack, en prick, ett band eller en/flertalet linjer (fig 17-6). Så småningom kommer demineralisationen sprida sig till dentinet och bilda… Approximal dentinkarieslesion som också är formad som en triangel med dess topp riktad mot pulpan (fig 17-7). Triangeln har däremot en bredare bas än den i emaljkarieslesion pga att karies sprider sig längs med emaljdentingränsen (EDJ). Approximala karieslesioner hittas oftast i området mellan tändernas kontaktpunkter och tandköttets gräns. # Varför är det svårt att se emaljkaries i approximalytorna innan en tredjedel av emaljen har demineraliserats? För att approximalytorna ofta är breda, vilket gör att det blir svårt att se tidiga lesioner och aktiv karies. Därför är oftast karieslesionerna djupare än vad man ser på bilderna. # Hur stor andel av approximalkarieslesioner som precis nått dentinet uppvisar kavitet och vid vilket lesionsdjup är approximalkaries alltid lika med kavitet? Ungefär hälften uppvisar kavitet pga att omfattande demineralisation måste ske innan ytan bryts ner. Ju djupare lesionen tränger i dentinet, ju mer sannolikt är det att kavitet uppvisar sig. Approximalkaries vars lesionsdjup är mer än halvvägs till pulpan är alltid lika med kavitet. # Beskriv den ocklusala karieslesionens utseende i röntgenbilden! Demineralisationen börjar i emaljens olika fossor och fissurer där plack ansamlas. Om lesionerna inte avlägsnas penetrerar dem in till emaljdentingränsen (EDJ), där de kan ses som en tunn radiolucent linje mellan emalj och dentin. Fortsätter lesionen in i dentin ser det ut som ett skålformat radiolucent område med en bred bas mot EDJ (Fig 17-14). # Vilka kliniska tecken gör att du misstänker ocklusalkaries och vill komplettera med röntgen, även om ocklusalytan är intakt? Gula, bruna eller svarta missfärgningar på de ocklusala fissurerna indikerar äldre lesioner. Komplettering med röntgen görs då för att se om lesioner har penetrerat EDJ. Visar sig ett radiolucent område som sträcker sig långt in i dentin krävs operativ behandling (fig 17-14 D). # Vad är sekundärkaries respektive residualkaries? Se introföreläsningen 26/8. (Primärkaries är första gången man får karies.) Sekundärkaries är karies som bildas en andra gång, under ex en lagning (fig 17-17). Residualkaries är rester av karies som inte tagits bort vid behandling. Det kan antingen bero på slarv eller ett medvetet val, exempelvis då lesionen är väldigt nära pulpan (då ger man istället medicin som stimulerar bildningen av tertiärdentin och avlägsnar efter en tid resten av residualkaries). # Nämn några kariesliknande radiolucenser som kan ses i röntgenbilder och som kan misstolkas som approximalkaries! Fossor och fissurer, tandhalsskuggor, Mach band (se längre ner) och urholkningar i tänderna pga vanliga mekaniska krafter (tuggning). Även äldre komposit-, plast- eller silikatlagningar - oftast kan man skilja dessa från approximalkaries genom deras väldefinierade gränser där man ibland också tillsätter radiopaka ämnen (fig 17-18). # Vad är tandhalsskugga, cervikal burnout? Röntgenstrålar passerar lättare vid tändernas kurvatur, vilket kan göra att det uppstår små radiolucenta områden runt tandhalsarna (fig 17-10 B) (fig 17-16 C). Tandhalsskuggor har mer distinkta gränser än vad en karieslesion har. # Vad är Mach band? Mach band beror på hur ögat tolkar kontrastskillnader. När det finns en tydlig kontrastskillnad, som mellan radiopak emalj och mer radiolucent dentin, kan det uppstå kariesliknande radiolucenta områden (Introföreläsning, fig 17-10 E). Andra exempel är radiolucenta områden runt fyllningar. För att motverka Mach band kan man täcka över det radiopaka området för att se om det kariesliknande radiolucenta området fortfarande finns kvar. # Nämn några kariesliknande radiolucenser som kan ses i röntgenbilder och som kan misstolkas som ocklusalkaries! Lagningar som inte är gjorda i metall, Mach band. # Vad är det för skillnad mellan röntgenutseendet av buckal/lingualkaries och röntgenutseendet av ocklusalkaries? Buckal/lingualkaries kan ses som väldefinierade elliptiska eller halvmåneformade radiolucenta områden på röntgenbilder (fig 17-15). Runt lesionerna finns det emalj som inte är karierad. Ocklusalkaries är oftast mer omfattande än buckal/lingualkaries och är inte lika väldefinierade (fig 17-14 D). # Hur kan du skilja mellan approximal rotytekaries och tandhalsskuggan i röntgenbilden? Rotytekaries uppstår ofta i samband med att tandköttet drar sig tillbaka. Det blottade cementum är ganska mjukt och väldigt tunt, vilket gör att det fort bryts ner. Rotytekaries kan ses som ett radiolucent område med diffusa gränser där tanden brytits ner (fig 17-16). Tandhalsskuggor har mer distinkta gränser och man kan oftast se kanten på roten. Se även fråga 12. # Nämn några kariesliknande radiolucenser som kan ses i röntgenbilder och som kan misstolkas som sekundär- eller residualkaries! Äldre liners som innehåller kalciumhydroxid utan radiopaka ämnen såsom barium, bly eller zink. Äldre komposit-, plast- eller silikatlagningar. Man kan skilja dessa från sekundär- eller residualkaries genom deras väldefinierade gränser (fig 17-18, särskilt bild C och D). # Nämn några orsaker till aggressiv karies och hur skiljer sig röntgenutseendet av aggressiv karies från ”vanlig” karies? Aggressiv karies ses oftast hos barn med dåliga kostvanor och munhygien (fig 17-4). Det kan även uppstå hos personer med xerostomi = muntorrhet. Röntgenutseendet visar väldigt omfattande destruktioner pga karies, speciellt i mandibelns främre tänder. ”Vanlig” karies är mindre omfattande. Idag har aggressiv karies blivit mer sällsynt pga tillgången på fluoriderat vatten och bättre information kring kost och munhygien. # Vad menas med falskt positiv och falskt negativ diagnos? Falsk positiv diagnos innebär att man diagnosticerar ett fenomen i röntgenbilden som karies, fastän det inte är karies. Det kan exempelvis vara resultat av fossor och fissurer, tandhalsskuggor, Mach band eller olika sorters fyllningar och lagningar. Falsk negativ diagnos innebär att man inte diagnosticerar ett fenomen i röntgenbilden som karies, fastän det är karies. Ibland ses inte ens karies i röntgenbilden,exempelvis vid approximalytekaries, där uppemot en tredjedel av emaljen måste demineraliseras innan man kan se det på röntgenbilder (fig 17-11). Även detta är falsk negativ diagnos. Andra exempel är när kontaktpunkter överlappar varandra på röntgenbilderna och döljer karieslesionen (fig 17-12). Endodonti Kap 20 ”Inflammatory Lesions of the Jaws”, s. 325-9 (ej avsnittet ”Pericoronitis”), s 331-336 (till avsnittet ”Diagnostic Imaging of soft…”) Kap 21 ”Cysts and cystlike lesions of the jaws”, s. 343-346 (till avsnittet om ”Dentigerous cysts” # 1. Repetera den periradikulära anatomins utseende i röntgenbilden: kortikalt ben, trabekulärt/spongiöst ben, alveolkompakta/lamina dura, marginal kompakta. # 2. Repetera normalanatomiska strukturers utseende i röntgenbilden: foramen incisivum, canalis incisivus, spina nasalis anterior, cavum nasi/apertura piriformis, sinus maxillaris, processus zygomaticus, os zygomaticus, tuber maxillae, processus coronideus, processus pterygoideus, hamulus, fissura pterygopalatina, foramen linguale, foramen mentale, canalis mandibulae, linea obliqua, linea mylohyoidea, fovea sublingualis, fovea submandibularis, basis mandibulae. Se kapitel 10 i boken och anatomiövningar på GUL (http://www.odontologi.gu.se/anatomi/hot.html). # 3. Beskriv, med utgångspunkt från begreppet strålningens växelverkan med materia, vad det är som gör att en bendestruktion respektive nybildning av ben kan skiljas från normalt ben i röntgenbilden! Bennedbrytning av osteoklaster till följd av inflammatoriska mediatorer kommer leda till att fler röntgenstrålar kommer igenom benet och träffar röntgenfilmen. Området blir då raidoluscent. Det sker också nybildning av ben vid vissa endodontiska sjukdomar, där benet blir mer förtätat när ben nybildas på redan existerande trabekler (sklerotiskt) runt själva lesionen. Det här innebär att färre röntgenstrålar kommer igenom benet och träffar röntgenfilmen. Området blir då mer radiopakt. # 4. Vilken är den vanligaste lokalisationen för benlesion av endodontiskt ursprung och varför? Oftast ligger epicenter vid tandens apex eftersom periapikala inflammationer har sitt ursprung från pulpan. Inflammationen sprider sig sedan ner i rotkanalerna. Vid tandens apex finns en öppning, apikala foramen, till rotkanalerna (Fig 20-3). # 5. En benlesion av endodontiskt ursprung kan uppkomma var som helst utefter rotytan. Ange möjliga orsaker! Sidokanaler i pulpan, perforationer på rotytan som orsakats av rotbehandling eller frakturer på rotytan gör att benlesionen kan uppstå var som helst utefter rotytan. # 6. Beskriv det första röntgentecknet på en periapikal benlesion av endodontiskt ursprung! Väldigt tidiga periapikala benlesioner visar inga röntgentecken, därför behöver diagnosen av dessa göras mha kliniska symtom som patienten upplever (Fig 20-2). Det första röntgentecknet är en minskning i benets densitet, vilket resulterar i en breddökning av periodontalspalten vid tandens apex. Man kan inte se någon sklerotisk reaktion såhär tidigt (Fig 20-2). # 7. Beskriv senare röntgentecken på en benlesion av endodontiskt ursprung, både begränsning och inre utseende! Begränsningen är odefinierad med ett trabekulärt mönster som gradvis tonas bort till ett radioluscent område med bendestruktion. Det kan även ske en gradvis sammansmältning av normalt trabekulärt mönster och sklerotiskt ben vid lesionens periferi (Fig 20-3C och 20-4). Inre utseende: Senare röntgentecken visar en blandning av bendestruktion och bennybildning, resulterande i radioluscenta respektiva radiopaka områden (Fig 20-4 och 20-5). Förhållandet mellan radiopakt-radioluscent varierar. De radioluscenta områdena har bara en liten andel trabekler kvar. Ibland kan det se ut som hela benlesionen är sklerotisk, men oftast kan man ändå upptäcka att periodontalspalten vid tandens apex har vidgats (Fig 20-5). # 8. Beskriv de normalanatomiska strukturer som kan bli påverkade av en benlesion av endodontiskt ursprung och på vilket sätt de kan påverkas och hur det visar sig i röntgenbilden! Lamina dura runt tandens apex försvinner oftast, vilket innebär att man inte längre kan se den på röntgenbilder (Fig 20-2 vänstra tanden). I vissa fall kan den sklerotiska reaktionen sträcka sig hela vägen ner till mandibelns nedre begränsning, vilket ses som radiopaka områden (Fig 20-4, nedersta högra bild). Vid långtgående benlesioner kan det ske resorption på rötternas utsida vid tandens apex, vilket kan ses som förkortade rötter i röntgenbilden. Tandens pulpakanal kan också se ut att vara bredare än andra tänders, eftersom odontoblasterna har dött och inget sekundärdentin kan bildas. Närliggande begränsningar kan förstöras, såsom maxillas tak mot sinus maxillaris och näshålans nedre begränsning (golv). Benlesionerna kan stimulera bennybildning, speciellt vid maxillas tak, vilket resulterar i tunna lager av bennybildning, sk ”halo-skuggor” (Fig 20-6 A). Mukosit, slemhinneinflammation, kan också utvecklas lokalt, vilket kan ses som ett svagt radiopakt band runt bennybildningen (Fig 20-6 B). # 9. Beskriv några förändringar som i röntgenbilden påminner om benlesioner av endodontiskt ursprung (differentialdiagnoser). De två vanligaste differentialdiagnoserna är periapikal cementdysplasi (PCD) och enostosis (en tät ö av onormal benförhårdning = osteoskleros) vid tandens apex. Tidiga fall av PCD kan vara svår att skilja från benlesioner av endodontiskt ursprung (Fig 20-7). Senare fall av PCD visar mer täta, radiopaka strukturer inuti de radioluscenta områdena, vilket hjälper vid differentialdiagnosen. PCD uppkommer oftast vid apex på mandibelns främre tänder. Rotresorption är sällsynt vid PCD. Enostosis som sker på rotapex kan likna benlesioner av endodontiskt ursprung. Periodontalspaltens bredd är däremot inte förändrad vid enostosis. Begränsningen av enostosis är dessutom väldefinierad (Fig 20-8). Små, radioluscenta periapikala områden med väldefinierade begränsningar kan vara antingen granulom eller radikulärcystor. Differentialdiagnos kan göras genom att titta på om närliggande strukturer tryckts undan av cystan eller granulomet och om de yttersta begränsningarna av käken blivit större. Lesioner som är större än 1 cm diameter är oftast radikulärcystor. Om patienten genomgått endodontisk behandling eller apikal kirurgi kan ett litet periapikalt radioluscent område finnas kvar (Fig 20-9 A). Efter en lyckad behandling kan man också se en läkande periapikal lesion (Fig 20-9 B). Ibland kan det finnas maligniteter i form av olika leukemier. Dessa kan särskiljas genom att titta på omkringliggande benvävnad, då man ofta kan hitta flera små områden av bendestruktion. # 10. Osteomyelit: patienternas ålder och kön samt vanligaste lokal för osteomyelit i käkarna? Osteomyelit är en inflammation av ben som kan spridas och även involvera benmärgen, kortex och periostet. Ett speciellt kännetecken för osteomyelit är uppkomsten av sequestra, ett segment av ben som blivit nekrotiskt pga ischemi som uppstått i samband med inflammation. Osteomyelit delas upp i akut och kronisk. Osteomyelit drabbar alla åldrar och har en överrepresentation bland män. Vanligaste lokalen är bakre mandibeln pga dess sämre vaskularisering. # 11. Beskriv röntgentecken på akut respektive kronisk osteomyelit, både begränsning och inre utseende! Akut osteomyelit ger inte upphov till några röntgentecken i sitt tidiga stadie. Benet kan vara fyllt av inflammatoriskt exudat och inflammatoriska celler. Begränsningen är ofta odefinierad, med en gradvis övergång till normala trabekler. Inre utseende: första röntgentecknet är en minskning av bentäthet pga bendestruktion, vilket resulterar i färre trabkeler. Med tiden blir bendestuktionen mer uttalad och resulterar i ett eller flera radioluscenta områden (Fig 20-12). Senare kan sklerotiska områden uppenbara sig. Sequestra kan finnas, men är mer vanlig hos kronisk osteomyelit (Fig 20-13). Sequestra uppenbarar sig som små öar av radiopakt ben inom radioluscenta områden utsatta för bendestruktion. Kronisk osteomyelit Begränsningenkan vara mer väldefinierad än vid akut osteomyelit. Det är dock fortfarande svårt att bestämma omfattningen av kronisk osteomyelit och ofta sker en gradvis övergång mellan normala trabekler och det täta gryniga mönstret av trabekler som kännetecknar kronisk osteomyelit. När sjukdomen är aktiv och sprider sig genom benet kan begränsningen vara mer radioluscent och odefinierad. Inre utseende utgörs av områden som är mer eller mindre radiopaka än vad normal benvävnad är. En stor del av lesionen är sklerotisk och radiopak (Fig 20-16). I äldre kroniska fall kan bentätheten vara väldigt hög och ge upphov till oerhört radiopaka områden, ibland med små radioluscenta områden med sequestra (en radiopak ö av ben) spridda i (Fig 20-13). Benet är oftast väldigt grynigt, vilket gör att man inte kan se enskilda trabekler. # 12. Beskriv hur påverkan på normalanatomiska strukturer och tänder av akut respektive kronisk osteomyelit visar sig i röntgenbilden! Akut osteomyelit kan stimulera antingen bendestruktion eller bennybildning. Delar av kortikalt ben kan resorberas. Periostet kan lyftas av det inflammatoriska exudatet och stimuleras till bennybildning, vilket ses som en tunn radiopak linje parallell med benets yta. Ett radioluscent band separerar den radiopaka linjen från benets yta (Fig 20-14). Effekten på tänder och laminura dura liknar benlesioner av endodontiskt ursprung (fråga 8). Kronisk osteomyelit bennybildningen kan upprepas och bilda flera radiopaka linjer, vilket får bennybildningen att de olika skalen i en lök. Det här kallas för proliferativ periostit och sker oftare hos barn (Fig 20-15). Med tiden kan det radiopaka bandet som finns mellan det nybildade benet och ”vanliga” benet fyllas med sklerotiskt ben, vilket gör det svårt att åtskilja bennybildningen från det ”vanliga” benet. Den yttre konturen av mandibeln kan anta en konstig form och mandibelns omfång är mycket större på den drabbade sidan (Fig 20-16). Tandrötter kan genomgå resorption och lamina dura kan bli mindre tydlig när det döljs av omgivande sklerotiskt ben. Ofta bildas en fistel, som kan ses som ett väldefinierat område ner mot baskompaktan (Fig 20-18). Vid omfattande kronisk osteomyelit kan sjukdomen spridas till processus condylaris och in i käkleden. Ytterligare spridning kan ske till innerörat. # 13. Differentialdiagnoser till akut respektive kronisk osteomyelit? Osteomyelit drabbar en stor del av ben, till skillnad från periapikala lesioner. Åtskillnaden mellan periapikala lesioner och osteomyelit görs genom att radiografiskt leta efter sequestra. Akut osteomyelit: fibrös skeletal dysplasi (skelettsjukdom, kännetecknad av uttunning av benbarken och ersättning av benmärgen med grynig, fibrös vävnad), speciellt hos barn. Differentiering görs genom att titta på hur bennybildningen sker. Osteomyelit bildar nytt ben genom att lyfta periostet på benets utsida, vilket resulterar i att bennybildningen sker på utsidan av benet. Fibrös skeletal dysplasi leder till bennybildning inne i mandibeln, innanför benbarken. Maligna neoplasmer (tillväxt av ny vävnad) som exempelvis osteosarkom (elakartad tumör utgående från ben) och skivepitelkarcinom kan förekomma. Differentiering görs genom att titta på om det nybildade benet från periostet har destruerats. Andra sjukdomar som orsakar bendestruktion och stimulerar periostet till bennybildning, såsom Langerhans cell-histiocytos. Langerhans orsakar däremot inte någon sklerotisering av benet likt den man kan se vid osteomyelit. Leukemi och lymfom. Kronisk osteomyelit: fibrös skeletal dysplasi, Paget’s bensjukdom (bensjukdom med skeletturkalkning och skelettombyggnad som leder till deformation av bl.a. skallben och långa rörben) och osteosarkom. Paget’s bensjukdom drabbar hela mandibeln, vilket är ovanligt vid osteomyelit. Paget’s sjukdom har inte heller sequestra eller bennybildning vid periostet. Vid osteosarkom ser man tecken på bendestruktion. Även andra sjukdomar som orsakar bendestruktion och stimulerar periostet till bennybildning, såsom Langerhans cell-histiocytos. Langerhans orsakar däremot inte någon sklerotisering av benet likt den man kan se vid osteomyelit. Leukemi och lymfom. # 14. Odontogena cystor: beskriv allmänt lokal, form, begränsning och inre utseende samt påverkan på omgivande normalanatomiska strukturer och tänder. Lokal: cystor kan förekomma överallt i maxilla och mandibeln och är ovanliga i processus condylaris och coronoideus. Vissa cystor kan också uppkomma i mjukvävnaden i orofaciala regionen. Odontogena cystor hittas oftast i regioner med tänder. I mandibeln är deras ursprung ovanför canalis mandibularis. Form: runda eller ovala, liknande en vätskefylld ballong. Begränsning: cystor vars ursprung är från ben har oftast en väldefinierad och tunn kortikal begränsning, vilket kan ses som en tunn radiopak linje. Däremot kan sekundära infektioner av cystorna eller mer kroniska tillstånd leda till att begränsningen blir tjockare och ännu mer sklerotisk och radiopak. Vissa cystor har en girlangformad begränsning (lite som en prästkrage). Inre utseende: oftast helt radioluscenta. Äldre cystor kan ha dystrofisk förkalkning, vilket ger små radiopaka strukturer spridda inne i dem. Vissa cystor består av som flera små lober, separerade av bensepta. Cystor med girlangformade begränsningar kan se ut att ha septa som helt delar upp den i flera mindre cystor, men detta är bara en radiografisk synvilla. Påverkan på omgivande normalanatomiska strukturer och tänder: cystor växer långsamt och orsakar ibland att tänder förskjuts eller resorberas. Tandresorptionen har oftast ett skarpt, kurvigt utseende. # 15. Lokal för radikulärcytstor? En radikulärcysta orsakas troligen när Malassez epiteliala rester i peridontalligamenten stimuleras till proliferation och sedan bildar en cysta när de kommer i kontakt med inflammatoriska ämnen från en icke-vital tand (nekrotisk, rotfyllning). Det är de vanligaste typerna av cystor i käkarna de och härstammar från icke-vitala tänder. Lokal: epicenter för cystan ligger ungefär vid apex på den icke-vitala tanden (Fig 21-1). Ibland kan lokalen vara vid en mesial/distal rotyta, öppningen av en sidokanal vid rotkanalen eller (väldigt sällan) i djupa tandköttsfickor. De flesta radikulärcystor (60 %) hittar man i överkäken, speciellt runt incisiver och caniner. Radikulärcystor kan också uppstå vid icke-vitala primära molarer. # 16. Beskriv radikulärcystors form, begränsning och inre utseende i röntgenbilden. Form: Rund eller aningen krökt. Närliggande kortikala begränsningar, såsom mandibelns baskompakta, påverkar radikulärcystans form (Fig 21-2 A). Begränsning: väldefinierad kortikal begränsning (Fig 21-2 A). Om en cysta blir infekterad kan den inflammatoriska reaktionen i det omkringliggande benet resultera i att den kortikala begränsningen suddas ut (Fig 21-1 B). Inre utseende: oftast helt radioluscenta. Äldre cystor kan ha dystrofisk förkalkning, vilket ger små radiopaka strukturer spridda inne i dem. # 17. Beskriv hur påverkan på normalanatomiska strukturer och tänder av radikulärcystor visar sig i röntgenbilden! En stor radikulärcysta kan förskjuta närliggande tänder eller resorbera tändernas rötter. Tandresorptionen har oftast ett skarpt, kurvigt utseende. Cystor vid den laterala incisiven i överkäken kan invaginera sinus maxillaris begränsning (Fig 21-2 B). Radikulärcystan kan få de yttre kortikala plattorna i maxilla och mandibeln kan expandera cirkulärt (Fig 21-3). Canalis mandibularis kan förkjutas inferiort (neråt i mandibeln). # 18. Differentialdiagnoser till radikulärcystor? Små radikulärcystor kan likna apikala granulom. En rund form, väldefinierad kortikal begränsning och en storlek på >2 cm indikerar att det är en radikulärcysta. Tidiga stadier av periapikal cementdysplasi (PCD). Om patienten genomgått endodontisk behandling eller apikal kirurgi kan ett litet periapikalt radioluscent område finnas kvar (Fig 20-9 A). En radikulärcysta som invaginerar sinus maxillaris begränsning kan kollapsa i sig själv och börja fyllas med nytt ben (Fig 21-4). Den kan då förväxlas med ”benign fibro-osseous lesion”.Radikulärcystor bildar däremot nytt ben vid sin begränsning, inte centralt, likt ”benign fibro-osseous lesion” gör. # 19. Beskriv läkningsbilden på röntgen efter behandling av en radikulärcysta! Tanden som behandlats för radikulärcysta ska kontrolleras med jämna mellanrum (Fig 21-5). Läkningsbilden kännetecknas av att nytt ben växer in i den fd radikulärcystan från periferin, vilket leder till ett mönster som liknar ekrarna på ett hjul. # 20. Recidivtendens radikulärcysta? Recidivtendensen för en radikulärcysta (att den uppkommer igen på samma ställe) är väldigt låg om den tagits bort helt. # 21. Vad är en residualcysta? En residualcysta är en cysta som kvarstår efter otillräcklig borttagning av den ursprungliga cystan (likt residualkaries som är kvar efter otillräcklig borrning). Exempelvis efter tandextraktion. Normalt sett är den asymtomatisk och upptäcks med röntgen på ett tandlöst område (se Seminarie endofall Fall AP). # 22. Residualcystans form, begränsning och inre utseende samt påverkan på omgivande strukturer i röntgenbilden? (Lokal: både i ök och uk, med överrepresentation i uk. Epicenter för residualcystan ligger vid den extaherade tandens periapikala område. I mandibeln är epicenter alltid ovanför canalis mandibularis (Fig 21-6 samt Seminarie endofall Fall AP)). Form: cirkulär eller oval. Begränsning: kortikal begränsning, såvida den inte blivit infekterad. Inre utseende: radioluscent. Dystrofisk förkalkning (små radiopaka områden) kan ske i långvariga residualcystor. Påverkan på omgivande normalanatomiska strukturer och tänder: förskjutning av tänder eller tandresorption. Yttre kortikala plattorna i käkarna kan expandera. Cystan kan invaginera sinus maxillaris nedre begränsning. Förskjuter canalis mandibularis inferiort. # 23. Differentialdiagnoser till residualcystor? Utan kunskap om patientens sjukdomshistorik och tidigare röntgenbilder, kan enstaka ensamma residualcystor förväxlas med odontogena keratocystor. Residualcystor har däremot expanderat mer än odontogena keratocystor. Utvecklingsstörningar i salivkörtlarna, såsom Stafne’s defekt, är lokaliserade nedanför canalis mandibularis och är därför inte av odontogent ursprung och därmed inte radikulärcystor. Parodontologi och peri-implantär vävnad Kliniska situationer finns inlagda bland instuderingsfrågorna (kursiverade) och är hämtade från instuderingsfrågorna till ”Parodontala sjukdomsformer I och II” (Parodontologi) 7e upplagan Kap 19 ”Periodontal diseases”, s 299-300 (ej avsnittet ”Technical procedures”), 301-312 Kap 33 ”Implants”: ”Intraoperative and postoperative assessments”, s 638-644 # 1. Repetera den periradikulära anatomins utseende i röntgenbilden: kortikalt ben, trabekulärt/spongiöst ben, alveolkompakta/lamina dura, marginal kompakta. Se kapitel 10 i boken (6e upplaga) och anatomiövningar på GUL (http://www.odontologi.gu.se/anatomi/hot.html). # 2. Förutom om en registrering av det marginala benets utseende i röntgenbilden ingår också registrering av kliniska fynd som kan ha betydelse för en bedömning av graden av parodontal/periimplantär sjukdom samt prognos. Vilka? Sondering – fastställa fickdjupet. Gingivalt index – sjukdomsgradsmått som baseras på lesionens allvarlighet och storlek Tandmobilitet Mängden fästad gingiva # 3. Nämn några olika faktorer som negativt påverkar möjligheten till fullständig bedömning av det marginala benets utseende i röntgenbilden. * Tvådimensionell bild av tredimensionella strukturer – gör att bendefekter kan täckas över och döljas av normalt ben. Överlappande strukturer på tänderna gör att man endast kan se det interproximala benet tydligt. ** o Kommer runt problemet genom att använda flera bilder med olika strålningsvinklar. ** o SLOB (Same Lingual Opposite Buccal) kan användas för att få en tredimensionell uppfattning. ** Visar mindre omfattande bendestruktion än vad som egentligen har skett – tidiga lesioner i ben kan inte upptäckas på röntgenbilderna. Därför kommer röntgenbilden inte att spegla hur mycket bendestruktion som egentligen har skett i tidiga lesioner. ** Bennivån mäts från ECG – funkar inte vid tänder som övererupterat (Fig 19-5A, där ECG ligger högre upp) eller pga passiv eruption vid attrition (Fig 19-5B, gingiva och benet drar sig tillbaka vid normalt fysiologiskt slitage av tandsubstans). Övereruption behöver inte leda till att benet anpassar sig och återställer det normala avståndet mellan ECG och alveolärt ben, därför kan man se ett ökat avstånd, även utan någon bakomliggande parodontal sjukdom. # 4. Varför visar bitewingbilder marginala benet i överkäken på ett bättre sätt än apikalbilder? Bitewingbilder tas i räta vinklar mot tänderna, vilket gör att avståndet mellan ECG och alveolära benet bättre avbildas. Det blir inte lika mycket projicerande strukturer. Apikalbilder, speciellt i överkäken, tas däremot med en vinkel på röntgenkameran (oftast tagen nerifrån för att få med rötterna), vilket leder till att marginala benet kommer se ut att vara på en högre nivå än vad det egentligen är. Den buckala benplattan projiceras över tänderna. # 5. Beskriv utseendet hos friskt marginalt ben i röntgenbilder på en patient utan marginal bennedbrytning approximalt i frontregionerna respektive i sidopartierna! Avståndet mellan ECG och alveolärt ben är 0,5-2 mm. Ett tunt lager av radiopakt kortikalt ben (cortex) täcker det alveolära benet. Avsaknad av cortex behöver inte betyda att det finns en parodontal sjukdom, det kan också vara en normalavvikelse. I frontregionerna (anteriort) är det alveolära benet spetsigt och oftast med ett cortex. I sidopartierna (posteriort) löper det alveolära benet parallellt med en tänkt linje mellan tändernas ECG. Lamina dura löper oavbrutet runt tänderna. Parodontalspalten är oftast lite bredare runt rötternas cervikala delar, speciellt hos barn med erupterande tänder. Annars är parodontalspalten homogen runt tänderna. Buckal-linguala bredden på det alveolära benet varierar och kan vara väldigt tunn koronalt, vilket kan ses som ökad radioluscens koronalt åt. Trabekulära mönstret är tydligt och varken diffust och radioluscent (bennedbrytning) eller tätt och radiopakt (sklerotiserande, benuppbyggnad). En kamrat har noterat att tandköttet syns rött, blankt och svullet. Det uppstår en blödning från tandköttet i samband med tandborstning. # 6. Beskriv det första röntgentecknet på marginal parodontit. Förlust av det kortikala benets densitet och en avrundning av förbindelsen mellan cortex och lamina dura (Fig 19-4). Det här leder till att förbindelsen ser diffus och oregelbunden ut. Första röntgentecknet kan ibland uppenbara sig först när fästeförlust pågått under en längre tid, 6-8 månader. En patient har kronisk marginal parodontit. # 7. Röntgenutseendet vid parodontal/periimplantär sjukdom kan delas in huvudsakligen i två typer: morfologiska förändringar och förändringar i täthet och trabekulärt utseende. Beskriv de senare (förändringar i täthet och trabekulärt utseende) och hur de är relaterade till akut respektive mer kronisk sjukdom. (Morfologiska förändringar ses när kortex blir diffus och buckala samt linguala benplattor resorberas.) Förändringar i täthet och trabekulärt utseendeses som radioluscens/radiopacitet pga minskat/ökat antal av, densitet och tjocklek hos trabekler. Oftast sker en kombination av både bennedbrytning och bennybildning. Akut sjukdom leder oftast till mer bennedbrytning à minskad täthet och trabekler à radioluscent (Fig 19-13A). Märgutrymmet blir mer synligt. Kronisk sjukdom leder oftast till mer bennybildning à ökad täthet och trabekeler à radiopakt (Fig 19-13B). Märgutrymmet blir mindre synligt. En patient, 40 år, har kronisk parodontit med fästeförlust motsvarande 50 % av rotens längd vid >80% av hennes kvarvarande tänder. # 8. Beskriv horisontell bennedbrytnings utseende i röntgenbilden! Horisontell bennedbrytning kan vara mild, måttlig eller avancerad. Mätning görs från ECG till marginalt ben (normalt avstånd 0,5-2 mm). Både de buckala och linguala benplattorna samt benet däremellan har resorberats och orsakat en horisontell bennedbrytning (Fig 19-6). Det här resulterar i ett ökat avstånd mellan ECG och det marginala benet. Här måste man dock beakta tänder som övererupterat (Fig 19-5A, där ECG ligger högre upp) eller pga passiv eruption vid attrition (Fig 19-5B, gingiva och benet drar sig tillbaka vid normalt fysiologiskt slitage av tandsubstans). Övereruption behöver inte leda till att benet anpassar sig och återställer det normala avståndet mellan ECG och alveolärt ben, därför kan man se ett ökat avstånd, även utan någon bakomliggande parodontal sjukdom (horisontell bennedbrytning). # 9. Apikal rotresorption kan ha bla endodontiskt ursprung, även om det är ovanligt. Andra orsaker kan vara tex tandreglering. Hur påverkar det den ovan nämnda patientens prognos om tex rötterna till samtliga incisiver i överkäken och samtliga premolarer har förkortats med en tredjedel pga tandreglering? Det innebär en försämrad prognos. Om roten är kortare, exempelvis pga ovan nämnda tandreglering, kommer en bennivåsänkning att få större konsekvenser än hos en patient med intakt längd på roten. Det här betyder att en större andel av stödet förloras vid ex en resorbtion på 1 millimeter hos en patient med en kort rot (pga ex tandreglering) än hos en patient med intakt rotlängd. Därför beskriver radiologer marginal bennivåsänkning i delar av rotlängd, snarare än att ange den i millimeter bennivåsänkning. Parodpatienter med korta rötter löper alltså större risk för att tappa tänder eller få mobila tänder än patienter med intakt rotlängd. # 10. Tecken i röntgenbilden på att en behandling av en patient med marginal benförlust pga parodontit har lyckats, fastän stödjevävnadsförlusten kvarstår? Återbildning av kortex mellan tänderna och en tydlig gräns mellan cortex och lamina dura (Fig 19-20). Om bennivån är stabil över tid och inte minskar mellan de olika röntgenbilderna kan man säga att behandlingen lyckats. De radioluscenta områdena i ben som höll på att brytas ner kan också bli mer radiopaka (sklerotiska). I vissa fall har benförlusten i trabekulärt ben varit så omfattande att man inte kunnat se benet i röntgenbilden. Lyckad behandling kan resultera i en remineralisation av benet så att det syns i röntgenbilden igen. Ibland finns det inga tecken i röntgenbilden alls på att behandlingen lyckats. # 11. Hur ser en angulär (vertikal) benficka ut i röntgenbilden? Angulära benfickor utvecklas när bennedbrytning sker längs med tandens rot, vilket resulterar i en djup tandköttsficka. I sitt tidiga stadie ser det ut som en vidgning av parodontalspalten vid alveolära benets övre gräns (Fig 19-7A). Benfickan beskrivs som ”three-walled” (omgiven av tre väggar) när både buckala och linguala benplattorna finns kvar, ”two-walled” när en av dessa benplattor resorberats och ”one-walled” när båda benplattorna resorberats (Fig 19-7B). Angulära benfickor är ibland svåra att upptäcka i röntgenbilder, eftersom benplattorna kan täcka defekten (Fig 19-8A). I sådana fall kan man använda sig av små pinnar av guttaperka som man sticker ner i tandköttsfickorna. Eftersom guttaperka är relativt oflexibelt och radiopakt kommer det följa defekternas kontur och man kan få en uppfattning om de angulära benfickornas djup (Fig 19-8B). CBCT kan också med fördel användas. # 12. Förlust av marginalt ben interdentalt respektive enbart buccalt eller lingualt: hur ser det ut i röntgenbilden? Interdentalt tecknas benförlusten som en ”two-walled” nedsänkning mellan tänderna. De buckala och linguala benplattorna sträcker sig mer koronalt åt än det resorberade trabekulära benet som finns mellan dem. Det uppstår en lesion som liknar ett band (Fig 19-10A) eller en takränna (Fig 19-10B), med ett mer radiolucent område koronalt åt. Dessa lesioner är mer vanliga i posteriora tänder, troligen pga bredare bucko-lingualt alveolärt ben där. Buccalt eller lingualt kan benplattorna resorberas. Detta tecknas som ett halvcirkelformat radioluscent område med sitt apex riktad mot tandens apikala del (Fig 19-11). # 13. Vilka tänder är/kan vara flerrotiga i överkäken? I underkäken? # 14. Hur ser det ut i röntgenbilden när den marginala bennedbrytningen passerat tändernas furkationsområde? Uk: Tidiga tecken är en breddning av parodontalspalten vid furkationen (Fig 19-12A). Om bennedbrytningen har skett i tillräcklig utsträckning på de buckala och linguala benplattorna kan man se ett radioluscent område vid furkationen (Fig 19-12B). Ök: Furkationsinvolvering på den första molaren (6an) sker oftast från den mesiala sidan. Breddning av parodontalspalten är inte lika tydlig som i uk pga att den palatinala roten hos 6an projiceras över defekten (Fig 19-12C). Bennedbrytningen kan ses som ett inverterat ”J” med ”kroken” på J:et inne vid furkationen (Fig 19-12D). # 15. Röntgentecken som kan tyda på att det finns ben i furkaturer trots att marginala bennivån tycks befinna sig apikalt om furkaturen? Parodontalspaltens bredd är normal och oförändrad, vilket tyder på att benförlusten inte sträckt sig in i furkaturen. Det interalveolära septat (ben som separerar två tänders alveolarutskott) kan se aningen mer radioluscent ut, men annars ha en normal struktur. # 16. Anatomiska strukturer som kan maskera en marginal stödjevävnadsförlust? I uk kan linea obliqua maskera furkationsinvolvering av molarerna. Även konvergerande rötter hos molarer kan maskera furkationsinvolvering i ök och uk. (I vissa fall kan också processus zygomaticus projicera över rötter i ök vid apikala bilder och delvis maskera det marginala benet – se seminarier). # 17. Vid lesioner av endodontiskt ursprung kan vi få en periostal benpålagring och/eller en slemhinnesvullnad i käkhålorna. Det kan också ses som en effekt av parodontal sjukdom. Trots helt olika genes får vi samma röntgenbild. Varför? Inflammatoriska produkter från en parodontal lesion kan spridas genom maxillas tak mot sinus maxillaris och orsaka en mukosit (slemhinneinflammation) (Fig 19-14). Ibland kan man också se en periostal benpålagring buckalt eller lingualt om alveolärutskotten. Vid lesioner av endodontiskt ursprung kan närliggande begränsningar förstöras, såsom maxillas tak mot sinus maxillaris och näshålans nedre begränsning (golv). Benlesionerna kan stimulera bennybildning, speciellt vid maxillas tak, vilket resulterar i tunna lager av bennybildning, sk ”halo-skuggor” (Fig 20-6 A). Mukosit, slemhinneinflammation, kan också utvecklas lokalt, vilket kan ses som ett svagt radiopakt band runt bennybildningen (Fig 20-6 B). Kroppen kommer alltså reagera med samma försvarsmekanismer genom inflammation (mukosit) och benpålagring oavsett vilket ursprung lesionen har, därför kommer vi få samma röntgenbild. # 18. Kliniska och radiologiska tecken på en parodontal abscess initialt? I ett senare skede? Kliniska teckenär smärta och svullnad, ibland också fistelbildning med pus. Drastiskt ökat sonderingsdjup – kan gå från 7 à 14 mm på kort tid. Ökad tandmobilitet. Radiologiska tecken: ibland inga tecken om det är en akut parodontal abscess. Om abscessen kvarstår under en längre tid kan ett radioluscent område utvecklas (Fig 19-15). Efter behandling kan benet till viss grad återbildas. # 19. Några tänkbara orsaker till en parodontal abscess? Parodontala abscesser uppstår när den koronala delen av en tandköttsficka skärmas av (exempelvis har rengjort supragingivalt à inflammation minskat vid gingiva à bakterier stängts in à invaderat omkringliggande vävnad) eller när främmande kroppar fastnar mellan tanden och gingiva (popcornskal). Även akutisering av kronisk eller aggressiv parodontit, exempelvis vid en furkatur. En patient har lokaliserad aggressiv parodontit. # 20. Lokaliserad aggressiv parodontit: radiologiska fynd? Djupa vertikala defekter ofta lokaliserade vid första molaren (6:or) och incisiver (man får ju dessa tänder först) (Fig 19-16). # 21. Radiologiska fynd vid generell aggressiv parodontit? Både vertikala och horisontella defekter som påverkar minst tre permanenta tänder förutom första molarerna (6:or) och incisiverna. # 22. Röntgenfynd vid traumatisk ocklusion respektive vid mobila tänder? Traumatisk ocklusion leder till destruktion pga att de ocklusala krafterna är större än vad tandens stödjevävnad kan tolerera, exempelvis vid ett parodontium som redan utsatts för benförlust. Röntgenfynd är breddning av parodontalspalten, förtjockning av lamina dura, benförlust och ökat ett ökat antal och storlek av trabekeler. Följdsjukdomar kan vara hypercementos (onormalt stor tillväxt av sekundärt cement på rotytan) och rotfrakturer. Mobila tänder kännetecknas av breddning av parodontalspalten, som kan vara orsakat av traumatisk ocklusion eller förlust av stödjevävnad vid omfattande benförlust. Om den drabbade tanden är enrotig får alveolarutskottet en timglas-liknande form. Flerrotiga tänderfår en breddning av parodontalspalten vid apex och vid furkationerna. Lamina dura kan också se ut att vara bred, diffus och ha en ökad densitet. En patient med marginal parodontit har både supra- och sub-gingival tandsten. # 23. Hur ser tandsten ut i röntgenbilden och var är den vanligen lokaliserad i förhållande till krona, gingiva och marginal benkant? Tandsten kan förhindra rengöring och leda till ökad plackbildning och progression av parodontala sjukdomar. Tandsten ses oftast som små radiopaka ”flaggor” på incisiver i uk (Fig 19-18A), men kan finnas var som helst i bettet, och även sträcka sig runt tänderna (Fig 19-18B). Supragingival tandsten/salivsten: ligger ovanför tandköttskanten. Subgingivalt tandsten/exudatsten: ligger under tandköttskanten, dvs. i en biofilm som legat länge och förkalkats i tandköttsfickan. Sträcker sig ner från ECG genom tandköttsfickan. # 24. Jämför med föreläsningsbilderna av den röntgade osten (Henriks introföreläsning): på vilket sätt kan för hög exponering vid en uppföljningsröntgen av en behandlad parodontit påverka bedömningen av behandlingen? För hög exponering kan leda till att tunnare ben vid alveolära benets övre kant inte kommer synas på röntgenbilden, och då efterlikna bennedbrytning, vilket kan leda till att man bedömer att behandlingen inte lyckats. (På samma sätt kan för låg exponering efterlikna bennybildning, vilket kan leda till att man bedömer att behandlingen lyckats, fastän den kanske inte är lyckad.) # 25. Peri-implantära röntgenfynd som är tecken på patologi? Benförlust runt implantatet tecknas som radioluscenta områden (Fig 33-16). Implantatmobilitet och misslyckad osseointegration sammanhänger med ett litet radioluscent område som följer implantatets konturer (Fig 33-18A). Apikal migrering av alveolärt ben på ena sidan av implantatet ses som ett radioluscent område och kan vara ett resultat av ojämn fördelning av mekaniska krafter pga implantatets vinkel i bettet. Fraktur av implantatet ses som en radioluscent linje tvärs över implantatet och kan vara ett resultat av ojämn fördelning av mekaniska krafter vid tuggning (Fig 33-18B).